La caverna
by abiyasha
Summary: esta lloviendo, Hinata y Naruto necesitan refugiarse que nacera de ellos. al encontrarse juntos en una caverna...Averiguenlo y dejen reviews...


**Domo minaaa!!**

Como están todos, este como saben los personajes nos son mios son de kishimoto-sama, bien hace mucho que no subia una historia pero esque estoy preparando un fic largo de Naruhina que no pienso subir hasta que este terminado... adelantos ¿quiere que lo suba poco a poco? bien dejen reviews ya saben... Hasta luego... Bye bye..!!

-Podemos dirigirnos hacia allá- dije en voz alta cuando la lluvia empezó a caer verticalmente sobre nosotros dos. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que solo un rastreo nos llevaría a esta situación a Naruto y a mí?

-buena idea- me dijo cuando me tomo entre sus brazos y a una velocidad sorprendente llegamos hacia la cueva que yo había señalado antes.

Entramos en la cueva estaba seca para nuestra suerte y deshabitada por lo que podíamos ver, lentamente me deje caer en el piso, el cansancio se me hizo presente, había usado demasiado el Byakugan.

Naruto me imito a un lado y se abrazo ambas piernas mientras que descansaba la cabeza en sus brazos. Estaba tan cerca de mi que sentía como su calidez atravesaba mi ropa mojada y me brindaba un poco de calor.

-Hinata ¿tienes frio?- preguntó él al verme –Es que pareces que estas temblando-

-Solo un poquito Naruto-kun- No quería parecer débil ante él.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- se levanto se paro frente de mi y estiro una mano mientras que sonreía.

-dame tu mano, Hinata- su voz sonó ronca yo estire mi mano y la deje caer sobre la suya, el me jalo suave y fuertemente y me tomo entre sus brazos. Acerco lentamente su cara a la mía y poso sus labios sobre los míos. Me estaba besando, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda seguido de una sensación cálida que me producía su mano al acariciar la piel de mi espalda.

Se separo de mi cuerpo y sentí de nuevo el frío del ambiente, me deje caer de rodillas sobre el suelo rocoso y el me dio la espalda mientras que una mano se recargaba en la pared de la caverna y con la otra se tapaba la boca.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, el frío y la lluvia desaparecieron solo existía esa sensación cálida en mi cuerpo que iba desapareciendo con a actitud de Naruto que aún seguía dándome la espalda y poco a poco un dolor estaba naciendo dentro de mi.

El respiraba entrecortado y yo invadida ya por el dolor me deje llevar y comencé a llorar silenciosamente. Naruto seguía viendo la pared sin ver realmente, estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos

¿Qué es lo que piensas? Solo eso tenía en mi mente y el fuerte dolor que me empezaba a quitar el aire de mis pulmones haciendo que empezara a sollozar.

Parece que por fin él se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y volteo a verme su cara era de terror, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, ¿Era por mí?

-Hinata, no llores por favor- se agacho a mi lado –yo no puede resistirme, perdóname-

No sabía que hacer, el sentimiento de dolor se aplacaba con solo verlo frente a mi y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace fuertemente

-No te perdono, por que no hay nada que perdonar Naruto-kun- lo decía con una sonrisa pero seguía llorando.

Él me tomo entre sus brazos y acerco su rostro a mi oído

-Hinata te amo-

Nos besamos sin que le respondiera nada, creo que él sabía muy bien lo que sentía, sin que se lo tuviera que decir.

-Deja de llorar por favor- me repetía una y otra vez mientras que me abrazaba en la oscuridad de la caverna.

-lo siento, pero es que estoy muy feliz, Naruto-kun.- lo abrace mientras que me recostaba en su pecho y oía su respiración pausada. Sin saber cuando me quede dormida mientras que lo abrazaba y él también se durmió recargado sobre la fría pared de piedra.

-Hinata, despierta- le dije al oído cuando la lluvia había terminado, realmente me desilusionaba tener que despertarla se veía tan encantadora durmiendo sobre mi.

-vamos mi amor levántate, me estas aplastando un poco –ella inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado con la mirada agacha y el rostro más rojo que nunca, no resistí reírme se veía tan encantadora –así que te estabas haciendo la dormida, primor.

Ella me mira a lo ojos y aunque no podía creerlo su rostro se puso aún más colorado que antes.

-pri…mor…- oí que decía entre labios luego su mirada se dirigió hacia la mía -¿de verdad piensas eso de mi?

La mira era tan encantadora, tenerla de esa manera, la tome de lo hombros y la jale hacia mi y la bese, mi cuerpo no soportaba tenerla lejos ni siquiera a esa distancia, ataque a sus labios una vez más, yo quería algo más y ella también, lo supe cuando sentí que ella abría sus labios dejándome que mi lengua entrara en su boca y juntos lleváramos algo así como una lucha de lenguas.

Ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y recargo su peso en mí haciendo más profundo nuestro beso. La tome por la cadera e hice que su cuerpo se pegara al mío. Lentamente la tendí sobre el suelo y bese su cuello y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, ella respiraba agitadamente y gemía mientras me acariciaba la espalda sobre la ropa húmeda.

Ya no podía quería sentir su piel bajo mi piel, pero me di cuenta donde iba a llevarnos esto y era como si ella también se hubiera dado cuenta por que oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hinata, creo que debemos parar-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se descubría la cara. Hice el intento de quitarme de encima pero ella me tomo de los brazos y me abrazo de nuevo, sentía su aliento en mi cuello y una tranquilidad me lleno por dentro, la tome de la cintura y aun unida a mi me senté con ella recostada sobre mi.

No nos dijimos nada durante un rato, mientras que ella miraba hacia fuera de la caverna y tara rareaba una nana, yo le acariciaba su cabello que se extendía por toda su espalda. Nos sentíamos uno, estábamos unidos realmente.

-Naruto creo que ya nos han de estar buscando en la aldea ¿no crees?- su cara tan cercana a la mía me rogaba un beso y sin resistirme la bese de nuevo, una y otra vez.

-Tienes razón, ¿nos vamos? –Ella arrugo la nariz en forma de protesta, era tan hermosa en todas sus facetas ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de ella hasta hace poco?

Pero aun así estiro su mano hacia mi y tomo mi mano la beso delicadamente, luego me miro a lo ojos y con una sonrisa se levanto del suelo sin dejarme de mirar. Juntos caminamos hacia el exterior, de nuevo en el mundo real, pero algo había cambiado esta noche, ella y yo, ya no estaríamos solos, seríamos uno. La mire a los ojos y sin dudarlo sabía que ella me amaba tanto o tal vez más de lo que yo la amaba y me asombre de la gran cantidad de amor que puede brindar un corazón como el de ella, por que para ser sincero yo la amaba más que a nada, más que mi propia vida.


End file.
